Doesn't fall far from the Colonel
by kueroyalt
Summary: Burkhalter arrives during roll call and brings with him a surprise for one prisoner that has the entire Stalag 13 in shock. Hogan and team continue their operations with another member joining in on the crazy antics of the prisoners of Stalag 13 with the ever-present Colonel Klink and Sergeant Shultz.


I do not own Hogan's heroes and I do not make money from this.

Multi chapter fic will take mission requests

* * *

"Report!" yelled Klink to Sergeant Shultz.

"All present and accounted for Kommandant." cried Shultz.

"Very good Shultz." Smiled Klink. "Now dism-"

"Kommandant the General's staff car is at the gate." Yelled a guard running over from the front gate post.

"Well don't just stand there let him in." wailed Klink turning to the gate as the staff car was let in. Instead of taking its usual path the car drove and stopped in front of the prisoners with the back-seat shades down. General Burkhalter quickly exited the car intentionally blocking the view to the back and shut the door quickly.

"Colonel, Burkhalter is acting very secretive." Whispered LeBeau.

"Not sure I like it." Added Newkirk.

"General Burkhalter how nice it is to see you. Why didn't you inform me you were coming?" Asked Colonel Klink.

"I'm not here for you Klink this visit is for Colonel Hogan." Barked Burkhalter.

"Colonel Hogan?" Gaped Klink.

"Me?" asked Hogan incredulously.

"Yes, Hogan for you." Smiled Burkhalter. "Sergeant!" barked the General. "Get an extra bed and place it in Colonel Hogan's office."

"Right away General, oh right away." Obeyed Shultz rushing off to fulfill the General's orders.

"New prisoner?" asked a mildly curious Hogan.

"Yes, actually I thought I'd was better suited to transport them here since this is a peculiar case." Answered Burkhalter.

"Peculiar how?" asked Hogan.

"This prisoner is not a military prisoner but is related to an officer in your Air Force." Answered Burkhalter. The General strolled over to the car and opened the door.

"DADDY!" came a girls cry as Hogan's face morphed to pure shock as a blur sped out of the car barreling into the American Colonel. Shock morphed to an array of emotions consisting of fear, concern, anger, love and protectiveness. From what those gathered could tell it was a young girl with long brown hair wearing grey pants a dark green shirt.

"Daddy?" asked a stupefied Klink.

"Daddy." Confirmed Burkhalter.

"Daddy." hummed the girl. Hogan snapped to action pulling the young girl from him to look at her face.

"Carrie Emily Hogan, what in the world possessed you to end up here?" Commanded a serious Hogan.

"Daddy, Grams died, and child services wanted to take me away." Cried the young girl.

"She was captured after an allied flyer was shot down the pilot got away, but she was found tangled in a parachute clutching a small bag which contained a black pea coat, sneakers two pairs of socks, a training bra, gloves, hat, and some underwear inside as well as a copy of the Geneviève convention. She also had a photo of you and her, a letter from Stalag 13 signed by you, a homemade scarf and a letter from one of your brothers." Informed Burkhalter gesturing to a guard carrying a small messenger bag in one hand and three pieces of paper in the other. "She refused to talk to the Gestapo, or any officers only stating her name. Major Hofstetter called me when he learned her last name was Hogan and I took her into my custody."

"She wasn't injured at all?" asked Hogan bringing the girl to his side upon hearing of the threat to whip the young girl.

"Why is Hogan's daughter here?" asked Klink.

"Klink shut up." Commanded Burkhalter.

"Yes General." Chimed Klink.

"General, General." called Shultz jogging to the crowd. "The extras bed is now in Colonel Hogan's office." Shultz then spotted the young female Hogan. "Who is she?" asked Shultz.

"Meet my daughter Carrie Hogan." Introduced Hogan.

"Newest resident of Stalag 13. I'm sure Hogan will want some privacy to talk to his daughter. Klink, we need to discuss certain accommodations for the young Hogan lets go to your office." Burkhalter said.

"Of course, General." Smiled Klink.

"And wipe off that stupid grin." Barked Burkhalter.

* * *

Kinch, Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau stood outside the door of Colonel Hogan's office where they could hear Hogan scolding his young daughter for her actions and that scolding quickly turned to arguing.

"What made you think it was a good idea to fly into a warzone?"

"You do it. Isn't that how you ended up here."

"It was my duty to my country and to your safety."

"Well my duty is to be your daughter, daddy. I didn't want them to take me away and risk never seeing you again." Cried the girl.

"That wouldn't have happened. I will always find you."

"Not if you're here and I don't know what's going on. Or worse if you're killed then what?"

"Come here." sighed Hogan.

"Daddy!" wailed the younger Hogan.

"I'm right here. Daddy's got you sweetie." Comforted Hogan. "Daddy is right here."

"I missed you daddy." Came the girl's chocked voice.

"We should be ashamed this is a private conversation." Chided LeBeau.

"LeBeau is right this isn't for us to overhear." Agreed Kinch stepping away from the door.

"yeah right." Murmured Newkirk stepping away from the door.

"Hey where are you guys going this is…" Carter started to chirp excitedly.

"Carter give the Colonel some privacy." Newkirk commanded dragging Carter away from the door.

"Oh, but come on this is…."

"Carter stop." Ordered Kinch.

"Alright." conceded Carter.

"How come none of us knew that the Colonel had a kid." Asked Newkirk.

"Maybe he didn't want to talk about it." Answered Kinch. "I mean can you imagine leaving your only child behind, how many times he thought he'd never see her again. Worrying if she was okay, healthy and safe."

"You have to wonder where the mother is?" commented LeBeau.

"With all that funny stuff the Colonel has done with girls, I'd never have guessed he had a kid back home waiting for him." Carter added.

"Well Burkhalter will be done with Klink soon, guess we better go and interrupt their family reunion." Kinch finally said. As the four men went back to the door.

Newkirk arrived in front, and he lifted his hand to the door and hesitated before he finally knocked on the door.

"Come in." Called their leader and the men filed in closing the door behind them.

"What's the story sir?" asked Newkirk.

"She is definitely the real thing." Huffed Hogan. "Carrie is my daughter, her mother didn't make the best choices, towards the end of her life she didn't consider my feelings or for her newly born daughter and she died when Carrie was 6 months old. When I was being sent off, I had Carrie staying with my mother at my house, but my mother passed away a while ago. Apparently, Child services was going to shuffle Carrie around because the only one of my siblings that could take her turned her away. My 2nd youngest brother was that sibling he also told her that once in the system she wouldn't see me again, he scared her so badly she flew to London and hitched a ride with people until the pilot who was shot down offered to fly her to Germany and drop her close to the camp. She was planning on breaking me out or joining me." Hogan turned to the girl allowing his men to have a good look at her face. She had big eyes and had the Colonel's eyes. She had a more feminine version of their Colonel's nose, but the rest seemed to be inherited from the mother.

"Blimey except for the eye color and her nose she must have inherited her mother's looks." Observed Newkirk.

"Nope looks nothing like her mother its all from my side." Corrected Hogan.

"What about all your guys' stuff, your house?" asked Carter.

"One of my sisters is taking care of it, and she also helped get this one to England. That's what my brother said in his letter."

"Right now, introductions. Men this is Carrie Emily Hogan, my daughter." Upon hearing her name, the girl hid behind her father.

"Is she shy?" asked Carter. "Maybe she has anxiety to society."

"Carter!"

"Andrew now that ain't very nice to say to the poppet."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Oh sorry." Expressed Carter.

"Carrie isn't shy, and she doesn't have anxiety over interacting with society." Hogan addressed leveling Carter with a stern glare before turning towards the girl behind him. "Carrie stop the act, the Germans aren't bugging the place." Commanded Hogan as Carrie stepped out from behind her father a smirk dancing on her face accompanied by her eyes dancing with the glint of mischief much like her father normally displayed. Her posture went from shy to confident. There was no doubt now that she was Colonel Hogan's daughter the resemblance was uncanny.

"Blimey, she is a bloody feminine mini version of the Colonel she is."

"Well, the apple never falls far from de tree." Added LeBeau.

"Trust me I know that all too well." Stated Hogan looking down at his daughter.

"How old are you?" asked Kinch.

"I'm 12 almost thirteen." Answered Carrie.

"And when we get home grounded from tv for a year." Added Hogan causing the girl to lower her head.

"Yes, daddy." She murmured.

"Will she be part of our operation Colonel?" asked Carter.

"I want to say no but seeing as she is here and knowing her, it would be safer and fewer heart attacks for me if she is part of it. Otherwise, she'll just follow after us, trying to sneak around and placing herself in more danger. However, we'll have to show her the operation later." answered Hogan.

"Why not now Daddy?" asked Carrie.

"Because it's time to barge into Klink's office and you're coming with me. I'm not letting you out of my sight." Answered Hogan then turned slightly keeping his daughter in sight as he addressed his men. "You guys tune in to radio station Klink's office."

"You got Colonel." Nodded Kinch plugging in the coffee pot and connecting the wire to the bug in Klink's office. Carrie's eyes grew big as saucers.

"You turned the coffee pot into a…..." she started saying in amazement only to be cut off by her father.

"Later sweetie. Remember you can't tell anyone unless I tell you its safe." instructed Hogan.

"Just like back home?" asked Carrie.

"Exactly like back home." Affirmed Hogan as he and his daughter left closing the door behind them.

"Same smarts as the colonel." Observed LeBeau.

"You have to wonder if that means she comes up with plans just as crazy." Chuckled Newkirk as the voices of Klink and Burkhalter were heard.

Hogan and Carrie walked over to Klink's office as they stepped onto the porch Hogan pulled his daughter to the side. "Now Carrie don't do your shy act with Klink's secretary Hilda. Hilda knows some of our operation but not all so don't mention it unless I talk about it understand?"

"Yes, daddy." Nodded Carrie. "Anyone else?"

"Do you remember me writing about Sergeant Shultz?" Asked Hogan earing a nod from his daughter. "Well don't do the act to him as well."

"Okay daddy."

"Good girl." Smiled Hogan before he opened the door overhearing the conversation at Hilda's desk.

"She was so very cute and quite attached to Colonel Hogan." Schultz told Hilda.

"Well I'm the only parent she has ever had and she hasn't seen me for a while it's only natural she rushed over to me." Smirked Hogan causing the two Germans to turn around.

"It was very precious Colonel Hogan, I see no problem with it." Retorted Shultz.

"Ah Colonel Hogan she is beautiful." Gushed Hilda. "She looks so much like you."

"Hello Carrie, I'm Sergeant Shultz." Introduced Shultz.

"I know daddy sent a picture of you and talked about you." Beamed Carrie walking towards Hilda's desk. "You as well Miss Hilda. I'm so happy to meet the two nicest Germans of Stalag 13."

"Oh I don't know about that." Shultz said bashfully.

"He also said you like sweets just like me. I asked my aunt to send Hersey bars some for me and some for you too." Smiled Carrie.

"That is so sweet." Replied Shultz. "But what is a Hersey Bar?"

"It's my favorite Chocolate bar. I love milk chocolate so that is what my aunt is sending us." The Girl beamed before her face turned serious. "But you can't eat one or take one bite until I'm with you so I can see your reaction to your first taste." She said Sternly.

"Oh but of course, I promise." Pledged Shultz earning a smile from the girl.

"Good." Carrie beamed as she and Shultz continued talking about their favorite desserts as Hilda beckoned Hogan over to her.

"Colonel Hogan what you said earlier, about you being her only parent, what happened?" asked Hilda. Hogan turned making sure his daughter was engrossed in her conversation with Shultz before he leaned forward and whispered to Hilda.

"When Carrie can overhear, I say her mother didn't make the best choices, towards the end of her life she didn't consider my feelings or for her newly born daughter. Me and Carrie's mom dated when we were teenagers. Carrie's mom wasn't the nicest person, she was vain and selfish. I was foolish back then and deluded myself that she loved me when reality she was only with me because I was smart, a star athlete and going into the service. Before I turned 20, I broke up with her. Her image and ego made her desperate, so she took any of my " _damp_ " garments that she then used and impregnated herself, so I'd have to marry her. After Carrie was born, she made some bad choices and after 6 months, one of those bad choices resulted in her death." Whispered Hogan.

"Oh, that is horrible. Did you marry her?" Hilda whispered back.

"No, she wanted to wait for after Carrie was born and she when she lost the weight gained during the pregnancy her vanity demanded that she look beautiful and perfect in the photos. She started drinking a lot, ignoring and forgetting to take care of Carrie then one night she was driving and…." Dropped off Hogan causing Hilda to quietly gasp.

"Oh, that is terrible how old was Carrie then?"

"6 months. Afterwards I swore that I would do everything I could to show Carrie she was loved and appreciated something that her mother never did."

"She is a wonderful girl." Stated Hilda resuming to talking normally. "Actually, General Burkhalter told Kommandant Klink when they were walking into the Kommandant's office that she charmed Major Hofstetter and that the major was sweet to her, playing with her and even promised to visit her here."

"Well Hofstetter was bound to be nice to someone." Chuckled Hogan as Shultz and Carrie joined the pair.

"Colonel Hogan I'd think it be best if you ask the Kommandant for some Cotton Candy, Carrie speaks highly of it." Suggested Shultz causing Hogan to chuckle.

"I have no doubt besides Hersey milk chocolate bars cotton candy is her favorite dessert."

"Colonel Hogan she is such an amazing child and very pretty too." Complemented Shultz causing the girl in question to blush.

"You don't have to tell me that I have known that all along." Beamed Hogan. "Now let's go join the General and Kommandant Klink." With that he opened and entered the office Carrie right behind him. Immediately her posture changed as she clung her father from behind peaking out from his legs.

"Ah Colonel Hogan I was just telling Klink of how Carrie will be treated." Burkhalter stated as he turned to look at the two at the door. "Oh, Carrie there is no reason to be shy come out from behind your father's legs." Encouraged Burkhalter as Carrie stepped out from her spot behind her father.

"Oh, please enlighten me." Hogan said.

"She'll be treated much like the you are. Meaning no cooler for her. She will also be getting milk, fruits, veggies, and protein as she needs that stuff to grow. Since she is growing, she'll probably outgrow what she has so she will receive clothes that will fit her as well as shoes."

"So far I'd think that is all fair and considerate." Replied Hogan.

"Yes, also as she is 12, she'll soon have…...female needs and Hilda will get the necessary stuff when they become needed. "

"Well thought General Burkhalter. However, she'll need more than an hour of exercise time she is after all a growing girl and will have a lot of energy." Inputted Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan!" Yelled Klink standing from his chair causing Carrie to dart behind her father. your daughter is already getting special privileges. She is a prisoner at this camp and therefore she will have the same time for exercise as any other prisoner. Playing with her will be considered exercise time for any prisoner." Shouted Klink.

"The prisoners will have two hours of exercise time and playing with Carrie will not be considered as using their exercise time." Stated Burkhalter.

"The prisoners will have two hours of exercise time and playing with the girl will not count as exercise time." conceded Klink sinking back into his chair as Carrie peaked out from behind her father.

"Now Carrie don't be frightened." assured Burkhalter. "Major Hofstetter will becoming by next week to check on her and see how she is."

"Why would major Hofstetter be ordered to check on the child?" asked Klink incredulously.

"Major Hofstetter has taken a liking to the girl and is doing this on his own free will. I don't have to remind you Klink of what Major Hofstetter is like?" leveled Burkhalter.

"No General, forget I said anything." Laughed Klink.

"I do that after whenever I talk to you Klink." Glowered Burkhalter causing Klink to lose his smile. "Alright, then if something comes up regarding Carrie's accommodations have Fräulein Hilda call me."

"General are you leaving so soon?" asked Klink.

"I have better things to do Klink then watch you bumble around." Snapped Burkhalter as he smiled sweetly at Carrie. "Good bye my dear I'll check in to see how your doing."

"Thank General Burkhalter for bringing me to my daddy and for your kindness." Thanked Carrie.

"Yes, General Burkhalter thanks for bringing my daughter to me safe and sound." Expressed Hogan.

"Of course, Colonel Hogan you have done a good job in raising her." Replied Burkhalter.

"Thank you General, if you excuse me, I think I'll take her back to the barracks now so she can get settled and meet with the others." Pronounced Hogan followed by him Saluting the two men. "General, Colonel Klink."

"Bye Mr. Burkhalter thanks again." Waved Carrie when she turned her head to the side, she caught Klink foolishly grinning like a nut causing her to dive in front of her father as they walked out hiding from Klink as father and daughter walked back to the barracks.


End file.
